The heretofore known mosquito nets consist of a flat, sheet-like structure, which is suspended in its center over a bed or another space to be protected and hangs down from there under the effect of gravity. These mosquito nets do not assume a preferred shape, so that also there is no restoring force to prevent the mosquito net from preserving a loophole, in case such a loophole was formed.